


Я люблю тебя

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, какие герои такая и романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: О признаниях в любви





	Я люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Примечание:** пост-День В, очевидное АУ от второго фильма (хотя черт их разберет)

— Я чертовски люблю твой член, — говорит Эггзи, и это не сюрприз, это — что-то само собой разумеющееся и в то же время все равно жутко льстящее. Чарли провокационно улыбается и ведет пальцами по спине Эггзи, едва касаясь, дразня, а затем, без предупреждения, без паузы — с силой царапает.

Эггзи шипит и сжимается, и у него такое беззащитное выражение лица, что Чарли едва не поддается порыву чмокнуть его в нос — и целовать, пока Эггзи не начнет отбиваться, и глупо смеяться в процессе.

Чарли встряхивает головой и жмурится в попытках взять себя в руки. Эггзи смотрит на него из-под растрепавшихся волос, и Чарли ухмыляется ему лучшей усмешкой, на которую он сейчас способен.

Хорошо, что желание въебать Эггзи в эту кровать перевешивает.

— У тебя милый костюм, — неловко говорит Чарли в первый раз, когда видит Эггзи в гребаном оранжевом пиджаке, который будто бы изобрели специально для Эггзи (хотя почему будто бы — и вот это все делает даже хуже).

— Милый? Ты хотел сказать, охуенный! — возмущается Эггзи, поправляя бабочку.

Чарли сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну, отгоняет ненужные мысли и никак не комментирует это дальше — только проклинает себя за подбор слов.

Эггзи не сразу расшифровывает его попытки стать ближе, да Чарли и сам не до конца осознает, зачем пытается изменить их привычную ненависть с привилегиями. И не понимает, какие у них сейчас отношения, им все ли его в них устраивает. И не знает, каких хотел бы. Все было намного проще, когда они всего лишь ебались время от времени, если натыкались друг на друга в ателье или на базе.

Но теперь у Чарли есть ключи от дома Эггзи, а Эггзи приходится терпеть неуклюжие комплименты, еще более тупые, чем привычный Чарли дурацкий флирт.

— Это новый одеколон?

— Ну, я не всегда пользуюсь стандартным от Кингсмэн, — хмыкает Эггзи, отвечает на поцелуй Чарли — глубоко, жарко, мокро, — а потом запрокидывает голову и позволяет Чарли уткнуться носом себе в шею, жарко вдохнуть и слабо застонать от непередаваемого сочетания запахов.

— Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по крылатым кроссовкам, — шутит Чарли, когда спорит с Эггзи насчет превосходства брог над оксфордами (в которой Эггзи занимает прискорбно ложную позицию).

— О, — улыбается Эггзи, — они точно круче, чем твои сраные броги, — и хохочет, когда Чарли ненавидяще на него смотрит.

— Я за тебя волновался, — говорит Чарли, когда Эггзи приезжает к нему после миссии — потрепанный, в синяках от пуль и невероятно уставший.

Эггзи закатывает глаза и падает ему на руки. И всерьез удивляется, когда Чарли ловит его.

Ночью он впервые шепчет в губы Чарли: «Кажется, я люблю тебя, придурок», — и Чарли требуется определенное количество сил, чтобы не растаять в его объятиях и не задохнуться из-за резко сдавившего горла.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Чарли, когда молчание становится невыносимым.

Эггзи довольно (выебанно) жмурится и легко улыбается.

— Ответишь, когда подберешь нужные слова.

Чарли коротко кивает и целует его в подбородок, а потом — смазано в щеку, прячет лицо в изгибе плеча и расслабленно выдыхает, когда Эггзи ласково и сонно проводит ладонью по его спине.

Обязательно, Эггзи.


End file.
